


One Day, Happy and Ethereal

by TerraCody



Series: The Lion and the Flame [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions/Golden Deer Joint Route, Headcanon, Kissing, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraCody/pseuds/TerraCody
Summary: Byleth tries to gather the courage to propose to Dimitri before the Final Battle.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Flayn/Dedue Molinaro
Series: The Lion and the Flame [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852210
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	One Day, Happy and Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Three Houses and its characters are the property of Intelligent Systems, Koei Tecmo, and Nintendo. It occurred to me that since I created a series for Claude/Hilda, I ought to create a series for Dimitri/Byleth since they’re my OTP. So this work is technically Part Two of The Night Before the Decisive Battle series (though this is nonlinear) and Part Three of The Lion and the Flame series (linear).
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

_29th of the Verdant Rain Moon, Imperial Year 1186_

_”One day, I hope you’ll give this ring to someone you love as well as I loved her.”_

_Someone I love...who will I share my life with?_

Standing in front of Jeralt’s grave, Byleth reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring that had once belonged to her father. It was the ring Jeralt had given her own mother, Sitri, years ago. Now, it was hers to bestow upon the person she loved most.

Her fingers curled around the ring, and she nodded to herself. _But I already know the answer. The person I love most is Dimitri._

She had never really thought about her own future, but now the future constantly occupied her mind. The futures of everyone in the Army occupied her mind. She had wanted to fight and bring a resolution to the conflict so that everyone had a bright future. She hated herself for not being able to convince Edelgard to stop the war, and now they were in a position where they had to invade Enbarr and stop her with force.

_It feels selfish though to think about my own future, when the future is not so clear now. But I love Dimitri, and when this battle is finished I want to spend the rest of my life with him._

Dimitri had gotten better in the moons since Rodrigue died. Byleth wasn’t so naive to believe that he would magically become fully well again just because she opened her heart to him, and he opened his heart to her. He still struggled daily, but she had succeeded in leading him out of his darkness and solitude. Now he shared his struggles with her, and she gave as much support as she could give him. Shouldering his burdens with him had been a good test of her love for him though, as it gave her a proper idea of what a life with Dimitri would be like. 

And she knew that she didn’t want any other life.

 _We march tomorrow._ Byleth closed her hand around the ring and nodded with resolution. _I’ll give him this ring today and confess my feelings to him. I won’t get another opportunity before the final battle._

Byleth left the flowers at her parent’s graves and turned towards the stairs. She was startled though at the person she saw standing at the top step. “Leonie?”

”Hi, Professor.” Leonie Pinelli smiled and waved at her awkwardly as Byleth climbed the stairs. Byleth guessed from her embarrassed expression that she had been there for awhile watching her. “I knew you would be here.”

”I wanted to see my parents,” Byleth told her. “Are you here to see my father too?”

”Yeah. I wanted to say goodbye to Jeralt before we marched tomorrow.” She scratched at her head awkwardly before her eyes dropped to the hand Byleth held the ring. “Might I ask what you have there?”

Byelth flushed slightly, but saw no reason to hide from Leonie. She raised her hand and opened it to show her the ring. “This was my father’s ring. He gave it to my mother when he proposed to her.”

”Oh, that’s beautiful!” Leonie gushed. Byleth saw her fingers twitch as though she wanted to grab it but she held herself back. “I’m not fond of jewelry, but count on Jeralt to have the perfect ring for his wife!”

”I thought so too,” Byleth said. “This was my father’s keepsake for me.”

”Oh?” Leonie looked up again. She was suddenly blushing too. “I-I don’t mean to pry, but you brought the ring here for a reason, didn’t you?”

Byleth nodded stiffly and looked away. “Father said I should give this ring to someone who I love as much as he loved my mother.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leonie’s blush darken. She also saw Leonie’s lips move without her making a sound. Byleth knew that Leonie wanted to ask her _who_ she wanted to give the ring to, but was lacking the courage.

Byleth hoped that she didn’t ask, but Leonie spoke anyway. “W—”

”Ah, Professor!”

Byleth snapped to attention and Leonie flinched. Byleth couldn’t help but smile as she raised her free hand to wave while she discreetly tucked the ring back into her pocket. “Here, Dimitri!”

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd was running over to them, closely followed by Dedue Molinaro. The eagerness in Dimitri’s expression broadened Byleth’s smile and filled her heart with warmth. “Good morning,” she greeted them, although she was embarrassed by her shy tone.

”Good morning,” Dimitri said to her. “O-Oh, and good morning Leonie.”

”Good morning,” Leonie said.

”Professor, could I ask for your help?” Dimitri turned back to Byleth. “I had an idea to not only boost morale before we march tomorrow, but to create commonality amongst the ranks of the soldiers. I want to do an open call for knighthood.”

”An open call?” Byleth asked. “So, you would like to knight anyone and everyone who is interested?”

”Everyone,” Dimitri said with certainty. “No matter if they are noble, commoner, Crest-bearing, or Crestless. If someone wants to become a knight, then I will knight them.”

”That’s an excellent idea!” Leonie exclaimed. “You’ll be a real trend-setter if your policies are all-inclusive like this!”

”His Highness always has excellent ideas,” Dedue agreed, nodding.

”Well I wouldn’t go as far as to say that I _always_ have good ideas, but I have put this Army through a lot,” Dimitri said. “I have made many terrible decisions that have negatively impacted the soldiers under my command. Offering knighthood to everyone doesn’t even come close to the debt that I owe my people, but I hope that it will be a start in the right direction.”

”It will,” Byleth reassured him. She reached out and touched him on the arm while smiling. “The people love you, Dimitri. This inclusivity that you offer them will only make them love you even more.”

Dimitri’s features relaxed, which made Byleth unbelievably happy, and he smiled and nodded. “Thank you, my friend. I do not know how many people will come to request knighthood, but I’ll have Gilbert send out the notifications.”

”Since you want my help, I may as well take the opportunity as acting leader of the Church of Seiros to make a couple of changes myself,” Byleth said. “I may have to speak to Seteth first, but—”

”Oh, Seteth may not be around,” Leonie said idly.

”What do you mean?” Byleth asked her.

”Ask Dedue,” Leonie said. She grinned at Dimitri and Dedue before heading down the stairs towards the Cemetary.

”Huh?” Byleth looked at Dimitri and Dedue, and was stunned to see Dedue blushing. Dimitri also looked uncomfortable. “D...Did something happen?”

”It is not my place to tell this story,” Dimitri said suddenly. “If you’ll excuse me Professor, I have to make preparations.” He quickly hurried towards the Central Building.

”I can’t leave His Highness’s side,” Dedue said quickly. He tried to hurry after Dimitri but Byleth reached out and grabbed him by the arm. “Dedue,” she said in a low voice. “What was Leonie talking about?”

Dedue wasn’t looking at her, but Byleth could see his face turning crimson. “I...I upset Seteth yesterday.”

”How so? And why did no one come and get me?”

”I...um...” He pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked like he was in pain. “I...mayhavekissedFlayn.”

” _What_?!”

”He kissed Flayn!” Leonie called out helpfully from the Cemetery. “And Seteth caught them kissing!”

”T...There you have it. I must go now.” Dedue gently pulled free and hurried after Dimitri.

Byleth stared after him with her mouth hanging open. _D...Did Dedue just say that he kissed Flayn?!_ She realized them that she was alone and cursed aloud. _No! Dimitri was here! I could’ve given him the ring! I...I’ll just do later, after the knighting._

She nodded to this. _Before I meet with Dimitri for the knighting, I need to get those documents. I’m the acting leader of the Church, so there are things that I need to make right._

* * *

Dimitri spent the entire day knighting people in the Cathedral. Men, women, and children of varying backgrounds all showed up eagerly to be knighted, and Dimitri was more than happy to grant it to them. 

Before joining the ceremony Byleth went to Lady’s Rhea former room to get the documentation she needed. She didn’t know if there was anything missing, so she went to Seteth’s office to see if she could get his help. To her surprise she found the office door locked, and Seteth frantically shouted from the inside begging her not to come in. She recognized the haziness in his tone and knew that he was suffering from a hangover.

_So...he responded to catching Flayn and Dedue kissing by getting blackout drunk then?_

Byleth remembered her experiences of dealing with Jeralt’s hangovers and decided to leave him alone. So she took the documents that she _could_ find with her and headed to the Cathedral.

Although, it was strange because...it had sounded like someone was inside the office _with_ Seteth. But Byleth knew that couldn’t be the case.

But otherwise the day flew by quickly. Ingrid Brandi Galatea made an absolutely dynamic entrance on her pegagus Daphne, and as a result was the very first person knighted by Dimitri. Byleth had thought she would mention Glenn in her thanks to Dimitri once she finally obtained her long-awaited knight title, however she didn’t mention Glenn’s name once before she mounted Daphne and flew off out of the Cathedral. Admittedly Byleth was relieved at the lack of mention of Glenn. Ingrid certainly had admirable qualities that made her worthy of being a knight, however with the way she’d talked about knighthood had concerned Byleth. There were times Byleth wondered if Ingrid had actually _wanted_ to be a knight or if she was following some obligation to Glenn’s memory.

_But she hadn’t mentioned Glenn’s name at all. This may be a sign that she’s carving her own destiny instead of tying her destiny or someone else. Or...Or it could be that she’s finally allowed her heart to heal and move on from Glenn?_

Of course one of the most moving moments for Byleth was when she publicly expunged House Gaspard of their crimes against the Church of Seiros and appointed Ashe Ubert as the new head of House Gaspard, in addition to knighting him. Dimitri, Gilbert, and her had to agreed beforehand to propose this to Ashe in private as to not put him on the spot in front of everyone and make him feel like he couldn’t decline if he didn’t want the lordship. Ashe was both shocked and so incredibly moved by their offer though and accepted it wholeheartedly. Byleth understood the precedent of this lordship, as it made Ashe the first Lord in the history of Fódlan who did not bear a Crest. She knew that rewarding Ashe this title that he would no doubt face hardships down the road.

_But Ashe deserves it. Not just as Lord Lonato’s oldest surviving son but just in general for everything he’s sacrificed for his country._

Quite possibly the wildest moment during the knighting was when Balthus von Albrecht cut the line to demand knighthood, and upon receiving knighthood Balthus loudly declared that _all_ of his debts were now null and void. Byleth learned on this day also that Balthus had an uncanny ability to filter voices if people said things that contradicted him; no matter how many times both Dimitri and Gilbert tried to correct him and tell him that knighthood _didn’t_ erase his debts, Balthus only answered loudly and confidently that he no longer owed “that guy” 25,000 gold.

_I wonder if I should volunteer, as acting leader of the Church of Seiros, to officially declare his debts null and void? But I probably shouldn’t, because I feel that that might enable him..._

”That reminds me,” Dimitri had told her discreetly whilst Balthus did a “victory lap” around the Cathedral. “I do not believe Constance will come up to be knighted, so I have to find her and speak to her.”

”You’re going to restore her land?” Byleth asked him.

Dimitri nodded slightly. “More specifically I’m going to restore her title. Because of the circumstances that led to her losing her family and lands, I do not know if she would feel comfortable receiving the same land back where her family was murdered. I think it would be better to grant her dominion over any free territory that she wishes. If she wants her ancestral lands back, so be it. If she wants to live somewhere else, so be it.”

”She will be very pleased to hear this,” Byleth agreed.

Dimitri smiled at her and turned back to the line of people. “All right, who is next?”

”We are!” Caspar von Bergliez shouted, hooking his arm through Ignatz Victor’s arm and dragging him forward. Ignatz wore a sheepish expression, and Byleth couldn’t help but laugh with everyone else.

Byleth was obviously not inclined to propose to Dimitri in front of everyone during the knighting. Just the thought alone embarrassed her and she made a mental note to set aside time later to accomplish this.

By the time Dimitri was done with the knighting it was nearly dusk. Constance had not emerged from Abyss, but Yuri Leclerc (who had watched some of the proceedings of the day with great amusement) helpfully notified Dimitri of where he could find her in Abyss and Dimitri descended down there with Dedue to find her. Byleth left with Gilbert to help oversee last minute preparations with the infantry. Thankfully everyone had been preparing all month long for the advance on Enbarr, and morale was excellent with the soldiers.

_I wish with all of my heart that it hadn’t come to this, but we are prepared. Hopefully we can minimize bloodshed as much as possible._

”If I may speak freely Professor,” Gilbert said to her in private. “I feel that you have done enough for today. I must encourage you to take the rest of the evening off so that you do not have stress weighing upon you before you go to bed.”

Byleth nodded to this. “Thank you, Gilbert. I’m not tired yet though, so I was thinking of stopping by the Dining Hall to get tea—”

”Forgive my impudence,” Gilbert gently interrupted her. “But you do not need to worry about that. I have it on good faith that Dedue took the liberty of not only arranging a pot of tea to be sent to your room later, but he had enough foresight to order two slices of that new cake everyone’s been talking about.”

Byleth made a face. “Was it from that sweet dirt that arrived yesterday?”

”I heard someone refer to it as ‘chocolate’. At Flayn’s suggestion yesterday it was used as a drizzle over grilled Teutates Loach, but apparently the taste was so horrendous that the only person who could finish the meal was His Highness. The cooks decided to put it into cake then, which had significantly more positive feedback, so I’m certain you will enjoy it.”

Byleth nodded and smiled. “Then I’ll definitely have to thank Dedue for doing this...” she trailed off and looked at Gilbert pointed. “Did you say he ordered me “two slices”?” Gilbert nodded and smiled knowingly. Byleth felt heat on her face. “And...what flavor of tea did Dedue request for me?”

“Chamomile,” Gilbert said with uncharacteristic cheerfulness. Byleth felt her heart abruptly start racing. “I hope that this won’t be a problem for you, Professor.”

Byleth quickly shook. “N-No, it’s not! I love Chamomile tea!” _That tea...that’s Dimitri’s favorite tea! Did—Does Dedue know what I plan on doing?!_

”I’m glad to— _Seteth_?!” Gilbert suddenly burst out, his eyes going wide. Byleth quickly turned around and saw Seteth for the first time all day. He was checking the armored horses, but his complexion was pale and he had dark bags underneath sunken eyes. He...was also taking careful steps as he walked, as though he were limping.

Byleth raced over to him, Gilbert following close behind her, and grabbed Seteth by the arm. She startled him and he looked mortified as she pulled him off to the side. “A-Are you all right?!” She hissed to him.

Seteth nodded and gave a huge wince. He reached up and gingerly touched his head. “I am...quite embarrassed that you have seen me like this, Professor.”

”Seteth, you do not look well,” Gilbert said gravely. “Did something terrible happen to you?”

”No, there is no need for concern. I had a...momentary lapse in judgment and am paying for it most dearly.”

”’Lapse in judgment’?” Byleth echoed warily.

”I got drunk last night,” Seteth supplied embarrassedly. “I saw my—I witnessed Flayn do something I did not approve of. We quarreled, and I decided to drink in my office. I do not recall most of last night, I...” he brow knitted painfully. “It has been...some time since the last time I drank to excess. The last time I even came close was when Flayn was kidnapped. It is a mistake that I will not make again.”

_Hmm. This must be about Flayn and Dedue. He was obviously very upset that they kissed yesterday. I’m actually still not happy that nobody told me about that._

”That is quite unlike you,” Gilbert said. “Forgive my saying so, but I didn’t think it possible for you to even become intoxicated!”

”Yes. Yes, it’s actually quite difficult for me to get drunk. Obviously my intent last night was to become drunk because of the fact that I drank every bottle of alcohol I had in my possession.” Seteth made a small noise and forced himself to open his eyes. “I will be better after I rest tonight. Do not worry Professor Byleth, I will not fail you.”

”Just please take care of yourself,” Byleth said, keeping her tone soft. “Here, let me take you back to your of—”

“ _No!_ ” Seteth burst out, and immediately regretted it because he clutched at his head. He took several deep breaths, as though trying to clear his head. “No,” he said more calmly. “I—I cannot bring myself to go back to my office right now. I intend on retiring to my room when it’s time for me to rest.”

”I believe that time should be now,” Gilbert said, taking him by the arm. He looked towards Byleth. “I think we’re done here, Professor. You should go and look for His Highness.”

”Y-Yes,” Byleth stammered. “Have a good rest, Seteth. You too, Gilbert.”

Seteth only groaned pitifully as Gilbert led him away. “You should probably take a tonic for your hangover,” she heard Gilbert say discreetly. “I’m fairly certain Professor Manuela—”

” _Absolutely not_!” Seteth snapped as they rounded the corner.

Byleth glanced down at her pocket, where the ring was. She pressed a hand there. _Right. Now’s the time to do this._

* * *

Byleth was glad for her proximity of Abyss’s entrance to her Personal Quarters, because as she approached her room she saw Dimitri and Dedue emerge from Abyss. She raced over to them, waving her hand. “Did you find Constance?”

”We did,” Dimitri said enthusiastically. “When I presented her the documentation for her noble title, she was so happy that she started crying! Although it did take us a while to leave because she clung to my leg while she was sobbing.”

”She was...quite passionate,” Dedue said sagely.

Byleth burst into laughter and positively smiled at them. She saw the way Dimitri’s face brightened and it caused her smile to widen. Though her nerves surfaced as she addressed him. “I’m just about getting ready to retire, but I had wanted to speak to you before it did.”

”Of course,” Dimitri said, perking up. “Whatever you have to say to me, I will listen my friend.”

”It must be best if you speak in your room,” Dedue spoke up. He looked between them. “The Dining Hall will be sending you tea and that new cake everyone’s been talking about. You both ought to enjoy some comfort food before going to bed.”

”How very thoughtful of you, Dedue!” Dimitri said, and Byleth smiled at Dedue knowingly. _This will hopefully make things much easier!_

Dimitri though followed up with, “It will be nice for the three of us to sit together drinking tea!”

Byleth felt her heart sank. _Oh no. I want to propose to Dimitri in private! Even if it’s Dedue, I don’t know if I have the strength to propose to him in front of someone else!_

”Oh, the tea and cake aren’t for me Your Highness,” Dedue told him. “They’re just for the two of you.”

Dimitri flushed and Byleth almost let out a sigh of relief. _Thank you for having tact, Dedue!_

”Chef Deddles!”

”Deddles?” both Dimitri and Byleth echoed as Dedue stiffened. The trio turned to see Flayn running towards them. She launched herself—and she seemed to _fly_ through the air—and she attached herself effortlessly to Dedue’s arm. “Oh, hello Professor! Dimitri!” Flayn greeted them blithely.

“Hello, Flayn,” Dimitri said good-naturedly. He looked between them. “Might I again offer my congratulations to the two of you? I think you make a handsome couple.”

Dedue blushed, surprising Byleth by having witnessed this rare event twice in one day. Flayn though looked pleased and smiled up at him. “We do look very handsome together, do we not?”

”I-I...” Dedue coughed awkwardly. “It pleases me that you are pleased.”

Byleth felt her heart melting at seeing them together. However she also remembered Seteth’s state earlier and stepped forward. “Flayn, I spoke with your—brother earlier.”

Flayn made a face. “My brother is a nosy busybody! I am not a child and he cannot dictate to me who I love or spend my time with!”

Dedue flushed even darker red and looked down at her. “You...You love me?”

”I most certainly, wholeheartedly love you!” Flayn said with unembarrassed conviction. Byleth was in awe of how easily and readily she admitted to it in front of them. “If I felt anything less than love for you Dedue, then I would not have challenged my brother so fiercely last night! He cannot prevent me from feeling or expressing the love that I feel for you!” She peered at him closely. “And you must feel strongly for me too, yes?”

”Of course I lo—” Dedue seemed to remember that Dimitri and Byleth were standing there watching them and froze mid-sentence.

”Let’s go,” Byleth said, grabbing Dimitri by the arm. “The tea and cake should be at my room now.”

Dimitri however gestured to Dedue and Flayn. “If Seteth does make an attempt to interfere in your relationship, I would be happy to speak to him on your be—”

“N-No, that’s okay,” Dedue said, waving his hand.

”But the Professor should give us her blessing!” Flayn said excitedly. “Then my brother cannot complain! He would _never_ speak against the person Lady Rhea chose to succeed her!”

”T-That is true—”

“I’ll think about it!” Byleth said, dragging Dimitri with her back to her room. A few meters away she thought she saw Ashe speaking with Annette Fantine Dominic “Have a good night!”

”I-I am intrigue to see what the new cake tastes like,” Dimitri said. He reached to grasp Byleth’s arm.

”Dedue got us Chamomile tea,” Byleth said over her shoulder as they mounted the steps to her room.

”That is my favorite tea.”

”I know.” Byleth pushed opened the door and paused. She was about to get everything ready for their tea and cake, only to see the table already set up next to her bed. The wooden table had a white tablecloth on it, the two chairs had thick cushions, and the scent of tea filled the room. Two generous slices of dark cake, both of which looked like they were topped with Albean berries, were next to high quality tea cups.

Tears stung Byleth’s eyes and she pressed a hand to her mouth. _This is beautiful. Did Dedue arrange for this too? If he did, I will most definitely give Flayn and him a public blessing!_

Dimitri also seemed moved by the display as he closed the door behind them. “It was nice of them to have everything prepared like this.”

”Please, sit down,” Byleth said eagerly. She hurried to the tea pot. “Let me pour your tea. There’s something that I would like to discuss with you.”

”Oh?” Dimitri sounded surprised but sat down. “All right. You know you can tell me anything, my friend.”

”I know,” Byleth said sincerely. “Would you like milk or sugar?”

”Neither,” Dimitri said. “I like my tea the way it is.”

Byleth’s breath hitched, but she held onto her smile as she offered him the cup and saucer. “Here you are.”

”Thank you.” Dimitri held the cup up and inhaled the scent. “I love the scent of Chamomile.” He drank from the cup. “How warm and comforting.”

As usual, he was tactfully avoiding mentioning the flavor of the tea. But Byleth did not feel that this was the proper time to address this as she sat. Dimitri set his cup and saucer down. “I shall pour your tea for you. Tea and sugar?”

”Just a little of both please,” Byleth said. Dimitri complied and she quickly ducked behind the head of her bed. She had planned this out all day. She was going to give him presents under the pretext of making up for lost time and missing his birthdays all these years, and after she gave them those gifts (and put him in a proper good mood) she would propose to him.

_I might gather the courage to confess my feelings and ask him to marry me if I shower him with these presents._

Byleth situated his presents beside her chair, and she was glad for the tablecloth as it helped to keep her gifts hidden. Dimitri offered her the cup he prepared. “I hope you enjoy.”

”I will,” Byleth promised, taking a sip. The warmth of the delicious tea helped to quell her nerves, but she looked down at the cake with trepidation. “This looks...interesting.”

”It certainly smells sweet and delicious,” Dimitri said. “And it looks more appetizing in a cake and not as a topping over fish. Dedue felt we would enjoy it and I trust in his judgement.”

”As do I.” Byleth picked up her fork and cut into her slice. She collected an Albean berry onto the fork with the cake, and after hesitating for a moment she put the fork in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she chewed the cake, savoring the flavor, and swallowing it. “This—This is absolutely delicious!”

”I thought so,” Dimitri said. He started eating his cake. “I love the texture, however it feels very filling.”

”Lysithea is going to love this if she hasn’t tried it yet.”

They ate their cake in silence for a few minutes, and Byleth realized that it _did_ feel very filling. She was full with only half of her slice eaten, but she forged on because she didn’t want it to go to waste. Dimitri ate without pause, his expression unchanging. Seeing his lack of reaction made her heart ache. _Oh, I wish you could enjoy this Dimitri!_

But they both finished their slices and drank more tea. “I enjoyed that immensely. I know that the plant that this chocolate comes from is not native to Fódlan, but I do hope strongly that we continue to receive this as an import.”

”I don’t know where it came from though,” Byleth said thoughtfully. “Did the cooks find out?”

Dimitri shrugged. “It appears that it was shipped to us through Almyra.”

Byleth gaped at him. “Almyra? I wonder why Almyra sent us a confectionary of all things.”

”It might be a gesture of good-will. I would like to reach out to Almyra though when the war is over.” He set his teacup down. “Professor, what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?”

Byleth flushed and quickly looked away. “I...” she rubbed at her head nervously, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Professor, are you feeling all right?” Dimitri leaned in close to her, concern in his blue eye.

Byleth forced a smile and nodded to him. “I’m quite all right! I just wanted to give you something!”

”Something? Like what?”

Byleth leaned over and pulled the gifts out. She rested them on the table in front of Dimitri. “Happy belated Birthday, Dimitri.”

Dimitri’s eye widened as he looked at the five wrapped gifts in front of him. His hands trembled as he picked one up, and he looked at Byleth again. His eyes were turning red, as though he were about to burst into tears. “This...there are five gifts here.”

”Yes,” Byleth confirmed. “One for every birthday of yours that I’ve missed. You’re the only person I’ve done this for, so I hope you’re grateful,” she teased.

Dimitri pressed a fist to his mouth, and Byleth was suddenly concerned. She reached out and touched him on the shoulder. “A...Are you okay? I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Dimitri quickly shook his head and he sighed shakily. “No, my friend. It’s just that...this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I ignored my birthdays for the last few years because I felt there was no need to celebrate my life. But—But because of you, I have so many reasons now to celebrate life. I-I never thought that I would ever again feel as happy as I do right now.”

Byleth smiled softly, tears stinging her eyes. _I love this man so much. I want to spend the rest of my life making him feel as happy as he is now every single day._

She noticed though that tears had spilled from his eye. She reached into her pocket and offered him her handkerchief. “Why don’t you open them? I’m afraid it’s nothing fancy, though.”

“I will treasure any gift that you give me.” Dimitri quickly dried his tears and eagerly grabbed the presents in front of him. In mere seconds he had unwrapped a whetstone, two training weights, a pair of riding boots, and a ceremonial sword. “Oh, this is fantastic! I love them all!”

”I thought so,” Byleth said smilingly. She pressed hand over the ring again and reached into her pocket. “I have something else—”

”Oh!” Dimitri suddenly cried out, startling her. “I should give you a gift as well!”

”Y-You have a gift for me?” Byleth asked, surprised and delighted.

”Oh, yes! Please forgive me though, it’s only one gift.” He quickly fumbled with a satchel that had been tucked underneath his cloak.

”It’s quite all right. This isn’t a competition.” But she discreetly put the ring back in her pocket.

”Here it is.” Dimitri looked embarrassed though as he set a bundle on the table in front of her. “Please excuse me though for not being as thoughtful with this gift as you were with mine.”

Byleth’s jaw dropped as she unwrapped the bundle. “T-This is _Umbral Steel_!” She quickly counted the pieces looked up at Dimitri. “Twenty pieces of Umbral Steel?! Dimitri, t-this isn’t available through the merchants! You had to have killed many Demonic Beasts to get so much Umbral Steel!”

Dimitri shrugged. “I was happy to get it for you. You have needed to use the Sublime Creator Sword so often in recent battles, and because of how busy we’ve been you’ve note been able to rest your sword. I didn’t want you to worry about the condition of your sword, so you can use as much of this as you need to repair your sword to full strength.”

Byleth felt tears sting her eyes and she quickly bundled up the Umbral Steel. “I...thank you so much for this, Dimitri. Thank you for thinking of me.”

”I think of you quite often,” Dimitri admittedly softly.

Byleth’s head snapped up. “What?”

Dimitri flushed when he realized what he head. “I...” he quickly away briefly before awkwardly picking up his teacup to drink more tea.

Byleth reached for her ring again. _This is it. I need to do this now._ “Dimitri?” She asked timidly.

Dimitri looked at her again, but his meek expression made her hesitate. She sucked in a sharp breath. _I...I embarrassed him when I brought attention to his statement. Oh no. Oh no, I think I’m losing my nerve!_

”Byleth,” Dimitri said, his tone low. Byleth flushed at hearing him use her first name, and his expression changed slightly. 

Byleth swallowed thickly. _Say it, Byleth! Say it now!_ “I—”

The Cathedral bells chose that moment to chime throughout the Monastery, startling them both. They both looked towards the door and remained silent until the bells ceased. “I...guess it’s getting late,” Dimitri said reluctantly.

”Yes,” Byleth said, filled with self-loathing as she dropped her hand away from her pocket. “W—We do need to get an early start.”

”Yes, we do,” Dimitri agreed, though his tone sounded strained. 

Byleth ducked her head and frowned deeply. _I don’t want you to leave, Dimitri. I love you, and I want to marry you! Damn it all, why am I hesitating?! We battle tomorrow! If I don’t confess my feelings now, then the next opportunity I have will be **after** the battle!_

“You seem upset, Professor,” Dimitri said, and Byleth’s heart sank when she heard him use that title. “Thank you for your hospitality tonight, and the birthday presents.” He stood up and began gathering his presents in his arms.

Byleth abruptly stood up and grabbed his wrist. She looked him straight in the eye and blurted out, “I want to kiss you!”

Dimitri’s eye widened and his jaw dropped, and Byleth felt her own eyes widen. _Oh—that’s not what I meant to say! I wanted to tell him I love him!_

”D...Do you mean it?” Dimitri asked in a breathless, quiet voice. Byleth saw by the look in his eye that he hadn’t quite believed what he had heard.

And...maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, but she thought she saw _hope_ in his eye. She nodded to him. “I very much want to kiss you.”

Dimitri blushed again, but it was a blush that seemed to make his face glow. Then he smiled; a gentle, beautiful smile that made Byleth’s heart skip a beat. He turned away, but Byleth saw that he was removing his gloves. Then he turned back to her and reached for her face with one hand. He pressed a warm, calloused hand against her cheek. She felt it trembling against her skin.

“I...It would be my honor to kiss you,” Dimitri breathed. 

Byleth smiled, and covered his hand with hers. She moved closer to him, feeling her heart pounding in her throat. _Will this really happen? Will I be able to kiss him?_

She reached up with her free hand and touched the side of his neck. Dimitri didn’t need further prompt and leaned his head down towards hers. This allowed her to slowly slide her arm around his neck. His free hand reached up and held her elbow gently. _This is happening. This is really happening!_

Their foreheads touched and Byleth rose up onto her tiptoes. They nuzzled each other’s faces for a brief moment before Byleth slid her hand up his nape, through his hair, and cupped his cheek. She closed her eyes as his head moved and their lips finally met.

It was a simple contact of their mouths against each other, but Byleth thought that she might cry. She had wanted to kiss him for _years_ , and in the moons since she woke up her heart had ached for him so strongly. It had shamed her because even after he had crawled out of the darkness he’d been so fragile, and in need of support. Even now he was still in a sensitive place, but his mind felt so much better. When he had reached for her, she felt sincerity in his gestures and not someone in search of comfort.

_But he can have everything of me. It’s his alone._

Their lips parted briefly, but Dimitri leaned back in and kissed her again. Again, soft and simple, gentle movements of their mouths against each other but it felt so warm, so _right_. She felt his arms slide around her shoulders and her arms slid up his back underneath his cloak to cup his shoulder blades. Their mouths opened against each other briefly, but the contact remained soft. When they finished, their lips leaving each other, they were left breathless.

Byleth reached up between them and cupped Dimitri’s face in her hands. She opened her eyes and stared up at him. He stared back down at her, his eye shining and his face flushed. He still looked beautiful.

_I love you, Dimitri. I love you so much!_

”Dimitri?” She tried again, but the words were choking in her throat. She wanted to cry because she realized that she was hesitating again. Even after giving him the gifts, even after _kissing_ him, she couldn’t force the words out!

Dimitri reached up and brushed the hair out of her face. “Thank you for that.”

She smiled, because though simple the compliment still moved her. “No. Thank you, Dimitri.”

”We’ll be victorious tomorrow. We’ll stop this war and keep everyone safe.”

”Yes...”

”Just...I...” His brow knitted again, and he looked away. After a moment he looked back at her. “Please don’t die tomorrow. I don’t know if I could handle losing you again, my friend.”

Byleth nodded stiffly. “You too. You’re not allowed to die either, Dimitri.”

She helped him gather the birthday presents into his arms. “Should I help you clean up?” He asked, gesturing to the table. 

“Honestly, I’m probably not going to clean it up either,” Byleth admitted, shrugging. “I’ll leave it for when I get back. But go and get some rest, okay Dimitri?” She pointed to him. “If the dead come to visit you tonight, tell them to go away.”

Dimitri laughed loudly. “I will, my friend.”

Byleth saw Dimitri to the door, smiling awkwardly as he left. When he disappeared into the darkness she closed the door. And promptly slammed her forehead into it.

_Idiot, idiot! You are such an idiot Byleth! How could you have squandered this opportunity like this?!_

She opened her eyes and stared at the door. She reached into her pocket and pulled the ring. “Well,” she said aloud, staring at the ring. “I’ll have to make sure we survive tomorrow. _Then_ I’ll propose to him.”

* * *

_I kissed her! Oh my Goddess, I finally, finally kissed her!_

Dimitri was so breathless and excited that he thought he would faint. He could still feel her mouth against his; his lips were tingling and felt good. And for...for a fleeting moment when he kissed her he could taste the sweet texture of the chocolate cake against her lips. _She’s sweet. She’s sweet just like I thought she was! I cannot believe it! I think I might start crying again, I never ever thought that I would be able to kiss her! To finally achieve this—this desire that I’ve harbored for so long! I can’t remember the last time I felt such joy!_

He was uncharacteristically giddy and couldn’t stop smiling as he descended the stairs in front of the Greenhouse. He looked in the direction of the Greenhouse and paused. _Strange—it looks like Sylvain and Mercedes were in there. They’re standing awfully close to—oh._ Dimitri flushed and adverted his gaze, picking up the pace towards the Second Floor Dormitories. He stopped though in front of the stairs leading up to the Dormitories. He ducked his head sudedenly and frowned deeply. After a moment he fumbled with his presents and reached into his pocket. He pulled his hand out and uncurled his fist. He stared down at the center of his palm.

A ring was sitting there. 

_I cannot believe I had the courage to finally kiss her, but lost the courage to offer my hand in marriage to her._

He closed his hand around the ring once more. “We will survive tomorrow,” he promised himself. “We will survive, and I will redeem myself by giving her a proper proposal of marriage.”

He nodded with conviction, and ascended the stairs.


End file.
